Ever Ever After
by AuthorXofXChaos
Summary: Two best friends never fit in on Earth, but a tragic car accident lands them in Middle earth. All hell is bound to break free with these two. Mary-sue warning. Pairing decided later in the story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Autumn leaves rustled outside of a classroom window. The students inside were almost asleep at their desks. An elderly lady had her back toward them writing on the board, her voice trailing off into nothingness. In the back of the class three teenagers flicked paper balls into the teacher's coffee snickering as each on landed in the steaming brown liquid. Two of the teenagers were girls one with long crimson hair and vibrant green eyes. The other had short black hair with neon green and pink highlights and bright blue eyes. Next to them was a guy, he had short blonde hair that was spiked a little and brown eyes, his letterman jacket proudly proved he was on the football team.

''Devian!'' the girl with short hair hissed at the boy who was now flicking paper down her corset.

''Come on Aiden Elizabeth have some fun for once'' he taunted his new victim with the paper ball assault. Before he knew it, water was splashed over the front of his pants. His eyes widened.

''You did not just use!'' he gasped in disbelief, trying to cover the wet spot.

''Both of you stop it. Class is almost over'' the redhead said in a motherly fashion closing her eyes. they bicker like children would she thought, standing up right on cue to the bells rusty ring. The name on her jersey was Tudor, a fitting name for dear Mary.

''Bloody Mary. Shall we get ready for tonight?'' Aiden smiled brightly gracefully exiting the class room before the mad rush.

''Yes, but we need to study before . . . '' Mary trailed off ceasing her statement because of Aiden's look of horror ''I will meet you at your house in an hour'' she finalized walking to her locker.

The class rushed out excited that it was Wednesday night. Club Phoenix would be opening its doors to the teenagers tonight and not one person planned to miss it. Devian walked up to Aiden's locker leaning against the one next to it.

''So what is my beautiful cousin going to be wearing tonight?'' He teased her for the vastness of her closet.

''Hahahaha. Why do you want to know?'' Aiden growled, a wave of annoyance flickered over her features. The direction of the conversations always went this way before he tried to hook her up with.

''Fine you caught me, Adam wanted to know. He really likes you.'' Devian started.

''Il n'est pas un de nous. L'arrêt est si stupide'' she told him at a normal voice level.

''Aiden, please''

''No'' she slammed her locker storming off. She jerked out her keys and hopped into her truck. She sped all the way home furious the entire time. By the time she got the driveway she was calm enough to face her brother without killing him, a feat to be marveled at on any occasion.

The seemingly normal house was modeled with an Elizabethan feel, almost like it came straight from that time period. Aiden set her bags down and ran up to her room. Her massive closet was opened and she was ready to begin going through the masses of clothes that found their home in it. By the time Mary got there Aiden was in a pair of skin tight torn up faded jeans and a bra.

''What shirt should I go with.'' she asked staring at the pile of things on her bed. It was no easy task to choose but they finally decided on a black tank-top and a pair of fingerless black and white striped glove. Aiden was toying with her hair making it spike out at different angles, while Mary attempted to straighten out the waves that had made themselves at home in her long locks.

By the time the two girls finished they giggled in glee. Glitter covered their skin and black lined their eyes. Mary had a blood red short dress on with black fishnets and boots. Aiden simply added a pair of corset boots to her outfit.

Giddily they piled into the truck driving off to the new club. It was as a club was expected to be. Loud music blared through the room and older guys were giving the girls drinks. By the time the two best friends left neither was in the condition to drive, but they continued anyway stupidly.

The next thing there was a loud crash, and blackness. Ambulances rushed to the scene, but there was no way they could help the two girls trapped in the truck. Another tragedy as the news reported, but it was so much more than that.


	2. Chapter 2

OHHHHH AND I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT AIDEN AND MARY (and I stole mary's name from history so if that counts I don't own her either)

Chapter Two

Wet grass and birds singing was all Aiden could here. Her head was pounding, as she remembered the other night. She immediatly sat up.

"Mary??" she questioned aloud looking at her surroundings, _"where the heck am I"_ she thought looking over at her friends who was curled up on the grass still asleep or knocked out. Aiden poked the girl causing her to turn around.

"Five more minutes I don't want to go to school" Mary muttered, rolling over again. She was not a morning person making it funner for Aiden to wake her up. Aiden reached into her pocked, her itouch still in place. She even had one of those cute little solar powered chargers making her life easy. She quickly flipped to Mary's least favorite song and blared it. The sleeping girl awoke glaring at her so-called-friend.

"Turn that off or I will maim you" Mary snapped, reaching for the little device.

State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine; I'll tell mine your gay. And by the way...  
I hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn  
There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here  
Planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be  
'cause I hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn  
If you're missing me,You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...  
'cause I hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard  
I really really hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn  
Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...

Blared over the itouch while Mary tried to take the device from her friend.The song had ended and Mary collapsed in relief. Content that her horror was over

"Aww man I didn't even get to sing to it 'cause you were trying to kill me" Aiden pouted sliding the device back into her pocket "I love that song to death."

"It is stupid, and lacks any talent whatsoever" Mary said as if stating a fact. Her hair fanned behind her as she rested on the grass.

"So umm Mary where are we" Aiden asked relaying her former thought to her friend.

"Beyond me, we should have died last night so I have no clue how we are alive much less in the woods somewhere." Mary responded apathetically.

"That reminds me of a song" Aiden smirked evily, her eyes glinted with a hint of evil.

"NO!" Mary yelled causing a few birds to fly away

"Its...the...C A M P F I R E S O N G SONG...and it will help if you just sing along...bum bum bum" Aiden sung quicker and quicker over and over again. After about ten minutes of the obnoxious song Mary looked at her friend.

"SHUT UP OR I WILL KILL YOU I SWEAR IT!" she screeched. Before the two knew it they were surrounded by fair men with long blonde hair.

"Ummmm...Hi.."Aiden smiled slightly scared. "Don't hurt me please I don't want to be served for dinner as soup." Aiden begged, the men looked at her weird not understanding a word she said.

"Aiden for once in our lives you need to shut up or pretty boys WILL eat you for dinner" Mary threatened as seriously as she could without cracking up. Aiden shut up as told while the men harshly tied them up and blindfolded them. It took every bit of willpower for the two not to fight back, but they managed.

They were harshly shoved to the ground, and a man's voice said something to the men dragging the girls. Aiden was relieved when the blindfold was taken from her eyes.

"I apologize for my guard's unnecessary force on you both. It was quiet improper of them." The odd looking man said. "I am Elrond Lord of Rivendell."

"Wait we are in Middle-Earth..." Aiden gasped in shock remembering her favorite book. She even had all three movies on her itouch and the soundtrack.

"Yes.. you are..and I should also inform you of your elvish blood. Your brothers will be please you are home" He replied.

"She is no elf. She can't hear, and can barely walk without tripping or falling" Mary interjected.

"Yeah what she said...hey wait...I can to hear I just don't listen" Aiden argued back, glaring at her best friend defiantly. Elrond shook his head at the two friends who were in a heated glaring contest.

"And I feel you should be informed you're the Second Heir of Gondor" Elrond directed at Mary, whose mouth dropped in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me" Mary gapped.

"Hahahahaha... Who thought to make Bloody Mary Queen" Aiden laughed falling down just as an elder man walked into the room, shaking his head at the two girls.

"What is your decision on these two Lord Elrond" Gandalf the grey asked warrily.

"They will go on this quest I belive it is why they were sent here" Elrond stated, shaking his head. "Good Luck Gandalf"

Aiden wandered around after Gandalf, looking for an archery range. The old man was hesitant to let the unstable elf near anything dangerous (a safe decision of his behalf).

AUTHORS NOTE: ahhh two chapters in one night...it will get funnier I am just trying to get the story going right now. Before anyone comments about mary sue arise I know and it is intentional, so please do not flame me. I love fun ideas if anyone has any. If I get any I do not guarentee I will use them but I will try annnd I will also be doin no lemons here...so if you want to read adult content it will not be in this story unless I go through a severe personality change...Thanks for reading and please review I will try to post bi-weekly.


End file.
